


Monster

by Star_wars_is_my_life



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, F/M, Jedi, Pirates, Republic, Separadists, Sith, Space Pirates, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: the Clone Wars - Freeform, The Clone Wars - Freeform, human reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_wars_is_my_life/pseuds/Star_wars_is_my_life
Summary: You are the apprentice of Count Dooku, sent on a mission to capture Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Meeting

Your P.O.V.

I stood at the bridge of my ship, The Dagger, staring into the vacuum of space. All around you, battle droids worked at their posts, occasionally issuing a quiet, "Roger, roger" at each other. The door to the bridge opened with a hiss, and in walked the general of the droid army himself, General Grievous. He approached me swiftly, the loud stamps of his feet echoing through the room.

"We have arrived at the coordinates. Are you sure this is the place you want to be? There isn't anything around for miles," the general said with the occasional cough, "Your calculations could have been... incorrect."

This made your fists clench in rage. You hated it when others said you were wrong. It brought back your past, something you wanted to bury behind you.

"Yes, I am sure this is the right location. Prepare my shuttle," I spoke through clenched teeth.

Grievous only scoffed and went to tell the battle droid commander to prepare my ship. I slowly turned around, not having taken my eyes off the window throughout the whole conversation. I stiffly strode down the walkway of the bridge, watching the battle droids working. I was repulsed by the fact that I was sent here to work with them. I hated droids so much; their computer brains were only so advanced, while the brain of a living being was always learning.

One of the droids approached me and spoke with authority, "Your shuttle is ready for departure, sir."

Without saying a word to the droid, I left the bridge, walking swiftly towards the hangar of the ship. I was being sent to wait at coordinates only a few miles from here. My master had received word that a small Republic shuttle carrying only two men would be passing through those coordinates. One of those people was Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He would make for a valuable captive, which was why I was sent for him.

As I reached the hangar, I heard General Grievous' voice in the earpiece I was wearing, "The Republic Cruiser has been sighted on our scanners. You only have a couple of minutes to intercept them."

I sighed. The battle droids calculations were wrong again. Now I had a limited time to get to those coordinates before Kenobi did. I fired up the ship and sped out of the hangar as fast as I could. As soon as I left the command ship, it jumped into hyperspace, leaving me alone in the vacuum of space.

I once again heard General Grievous speak to me, "Once you have the Jedi, activate your homing beacon and I will bring the ship to your location."

With that, the line fizzled out, leaving me alone in the silence. I started the shuttle forward, still determined to intercept the ship without having to chase it. As I approached the coordinates, I could see the Republic shuttle off in the distance. It seemed to be traveling towards me, so I assumed that they hadn't spotted me yet. Once I got closer, however, they took notice of my presence. The commlink of my ship began to crackle as if they were trying to send a transmission through. Finally, a clear voice was able to be made out among the static.

"Hello there, this is General Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Republic Military. Identify yourself, vessel FK-2934," he spoke with an authoritative voice.

"General Kenobi," I laughed, "Such a pleasure to finally be meeting you."

"Who is this? Identify yourself," Kenobi spoke again.

I rolled my eyes. I guess he wasn't as pleasured to be meeting me as I was, I thought humorously.

"This is vessel FK-2934, as you already stated. So, technically, you identified me for me. Thank you, General Kenobi. Such a gentleman you are," I couldn't help teasing him, seeing my nature.

However, he did not take the joke as lightly as I did, for the blaster cannons on his shuttle raised themselves into a ready position.

"Prepare to be boarded," Kenobi's voice was quick and sharp.

He must have realized who I was, just by the way I was speaking to him, a Jedi of the Republic. It was almost natural that he assumed me to be a member of the Separatist Alliance, which I was.

I cut the connection to his commlink just so that I could say to myself, "This is going so much easier than I thought it would. He's doing all the work for me."

I heard as the airlock connected our ships together. I ducked beneath the console, readying myself with my retractable staff made of phrik, a lightsaber-resistant material. The door opened and in stepped Kenobi, who was quickly followed by a clone trooper dressed in white and orange armor.

"We know you're in here," Kenobi spoke loudly as if to scare me out of hiding, "Come out and we will show you mercy."

I rolled my eyes at them. The way they were playing now, it wasn't going to be any fun. I gripped my staff in my hand and revealed myself from underneath the console. As Kenobi saw me, he reached for the lightsaber hooked to his belt but stopped. He stared straight at me as if he were fascinated with me for some reason. I took this opportunity to take down his clone companion. I threw my staff at him with a spin, knocking him to the ground in surprise. As he attempted to stand again, I ran for the staff, grabbing it and swiping it across the clone's head, knocking him out cold. This attack had knocked Kenobi out of his daze. He lunged for me, knocking the breath out of me as his arms grabbed mine and threw me into the wall behind me. I regained my composure and swung my staff at his head. It was a blow hard enough to crack open his skull if it landed right. However, he ducked just in time and pulled his lightsaber out. I backed away from the humming blade, positioning my staff in a defensive stance. I saw his body language, how he swung his saber back. I had met many foes like him before. He did not know that my staff could resist a lightsaber's blade. As he swung down with force, held my staff in place. The blade of his saber connected with mine. For a second, I thought he had actually cut through it. Then, I felt the jolt in my arms that must have been ten times worse for him. The blade of his saber ricocheted backward, making his arms shake with such force, his entire body swung off balance. This gave me enough time to sweep his legs from underneath him and place my foot on his chest. Kenobi had since dropped the saber, allowing its metal hilt to roll across the ground. His eyes were closed and he rubbed his hands and shoulders in pain. He hadn't anticipated the swing to be blocked, so he didn't ready his muscles for the impact. While his eyes were closed, I stretched out my hand and called his saber to me using the force. I stored it on my belt, next to my real lightsaber.

"What... What was that?" he asked.

I was guessing he had never seen a weapon that could deflect a lightsaber, besides the magnaguard's staffs.

"That is for me to know," I spoke with a sing-song voice, "And you to do your Jedi research on."

"Where's my lightsaber?" he asked, worry laced in his voice.

"Oh, don't worry. It's safe and sound, " you patted your belt, "Right here."

Kenobi grimaced at the thought that I had actually won.

"Whatever you're planning to do with me, it's not worth the trouble I will put you through."

He paused for a moment, glancing behind me.

"Oh yeah. And Cody too."

"Cody? Who's-"

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head and I felt myself falling forwards, towards Kenobi. I suddenly realized, the clone. I had been so focused on Kenobi that I hadn't noticed the trooper sneaking up behind me. Black spots began to ensnare my vision, sending my brain into a haze.

When I wake up, you're dead, Kenobi, I thought to myself. No one bests me in a fight. No one proves me wrong.

Part 2 Coming soon! Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up captured by Obi-Wan and his clone accomplice. However, a bump in the road proves to be bad news for both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long for an update, but here it is. I am quite happy with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! <3

Obi-Wan's POV

I watched as she sat in the copilot's seat, still unconscious from Cody's blow. She was an intriguing figure. Her features weren't nearly as anger-laced as those of Dooku or Ventress. Nevertheless, I knew that she was dangerous and was not to be underestimated. 

Cody fumbled with the wires underneath the control panel. He pulled his hand away as a spark leaped at his hand. He stood up and turned to face me, his features twisted into a grimace.

"I can't seem to break the lock, sir," he said, "We'll have to wait for the prisoner to come to before we can rendezvous with the fleet."

I sighed, "Very well, Cody. See what you can find on this ship in the meantime."

Cody saluted and ventured deeper into the ship. I ran my hand through my hair, sighing. It had already been a long day, and now I was going to be late for a council meeting. Anakin will never let me hear the end of it. I tried to get comfortable in the chair, but something was still on my mind. It was the prisoner. I had never seen her before, despite all the Separatist run-ins I had dealt with. Her armor had rough scratches across it, leading me to believe that she was a very skilled fighter who practiced often. I hadn't noticed I was staring at her until a voice cleared itself behind me. It was Cody checking in. He carried a box with gold accents adorning the corners. I could feel something inside the box. It radiated dark energy, one I had only felt around Dooku and Maul. There was a metal clasp keeping the lid shut, but when I tried to open it, I was zapped with a quick red bolt of lightning.

"Ack!" I exclaimed, dropping the box on the ground.

"You'll never get it open," the prisoner spoke from behind me.

I whirled around to face her. I hadn't even sensed her waking up. She stared at me with one eyebrow raised. I cleared my throat and picked up the box that was now lying on the ground.

"What do you mean by 'you'll never get it open'?" I asked curiously.

The prisoner rolled her eyes at me and turned her head in the other direction. "Like I'd tell you. All you need to know is if you attempt to open that box, you'll wind up dead. Now if you'd ever so kindly release me, I'll be on my way."

I shook my head, "I'm afraid not. I know your kind. As soon as you're released, you'll kill Cody and attempt to overpower me again. I don't know what you want with me, but I do know it has something to do with your master, Count Dooku."

The prisoner threw back her head and laughed. Her demeanor had changed from impatient to just plain crazy.

"Sometimes I wish that I was trained by Dooku. It would have made everything so much easier. However, life never gives you the easy choice. Now, I would like to have my ship back. And my weapons please."

I shook my head again, "You think me a fool. I am not going to release you, no matter how many times you ask."

I turned my back to her and began to converse with Cody.

"Sir, I don't believe she is going to tell you how to unlock the ships from one another. If we don't convince her to help us soon, we'll get caught in an upcoming planet's gravitational pull and burn to a crisp in the atmosphere."

"Don't worry, Cody," I assured him, "I've got a plan."

-

Your POV

I watched as the Jedi turned his back to me. Those light side users never learn, do they? As quietly as I could, I twisted my arms to allow a lockpick to slide out of my sleeve. I caught it in my hand and began to work at picking the lock on my handcuffs. My eyes never left Obi-Wan and the clone. They were deep in conversation, too busy to notice me slipping out of my cuffs. I finally unlocked them and quietly placed them on the chair beside me. I stood up ever so carefully and crept up behind them. On my way past the table with my weapons, I picked up my staff and shifted it between my hands. When I got close enough, I would up like I was hitting a baseball and laid Cody out cold, just as he had done to me. Now he wouldn't interfere with my query with the Jedi. Obi-Wan turned to face me and ignited his lightsaber, the blue blade clashing against the silver of my weapon. We swung and parried for what felt like hours before I finally disarmed him. His saber flew into the air, and I reached up and caught it. Obi-Wan looked at me with a shocked expression on his face before I quickly knocked him out with my blade too. I had dealt with force users before, and Obi-Wan was by far the strongest I had faced. However, he was still a weak adversary compared to those I had trained with. I quickly ran to my ship, disengaging the bridge that connects me to the Republic shuttle. I then activated the homing beacon that would alert Grievous to my location.

I returned to where Obi-Wan and the clone were still knocked out on the floor. I put handcuffs on them both - force blocking ones for Kenobi. Then, I locked them inside the storage room for extra precautions. While I was returning to the cockpit, a blast rocked my ship and I was sent tumbling to the ground. I scrambled to the pilot's seat and looked out to see a ship swiftly approaching us. I immediately knew who had dared to shoot at me. It was Hondo and his band of scum ridden pirates. I turned the ship around and attempted to escape as quickly as I could. However, my ship was not made for speed, and I was soon caught in a tractor beam. I gave full power to the engines, even disengaging the deflector shields. I knew that the first blast had only been to get my attention, and Hondo would risk destroying his profit of the day. The engines blared as I fought against the invisible force pulling me closer and closer to the pirate ship. As a last attempt to shake the tractor beam off, I swerved downward sharply. However, I didn't foresee the ship jolting back upward as a reaction. My head crashed against the control panel and everything went dark.

-

A bright light was shining through my eyelids. I awoke to hear muffled voices and the blurry outline of someone sitting beside me. I was confused as to why I was sitting here and not on my ship. The last thing I remember was knocking Obi-Wan out and activating the tracking beacon.

The tracking beacon!

It would lead to Grievous and the droid army right to my location. I was going to be saved within a matter of time. My eyes gradually began to clear up, and I could see that the person sitting next to me was Obi-Wan's clone. He and I were both in handcuffs, but he had several bruises on his face that I knew were not left by me.

"Where are we?" I finally spoke to him.

He merely glanced at me before going back to staring straight ahead of me.

"What happened? Where are we? Where is Kenobi?" I asked him.

I planned on repeating the questions until he answered, but there was no need for that.

"You don't remember what happened?" he spoke gruffly, looking down at the floor now, "We are in the hands of none other than Hondo Ohnaka himself. Obi-Wan has been taken to be interrogated. When they stormed the ship, they found the general and me in the supply closet. You were passed out on the control pannel."

I thought hard, trying to remember what had happened to make me pass out. Before I could dig up any memories, one of Hondo's crew grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to my feet.

"It's your turn," he spoke with a snarky tone, "The boss wants to see you."

The man led me across the ship to another door. I glanced around the room, taking in all of the pirates working at their stations. I entered the room where Hondo was waiting for me. Hondo's henchmen removed my handcuffs and forced me into a cold metal chair. My arms were set out across the armrests and the metal restraints snapped shut over my arms. The room was too dark to see all the way across, but I could make out the faint figure of Hondo. 

"Well hello there, young one," he said, flailing his arms like he usually did, "It's been a long time since I've seen you last. I presume that you're not too happy to see me, seeing as we left each other in quite a tough situation."

I merely growled at him and lowered my head to avoid his gaze.

"Not much talking this time, I see? You have changed."

"What do you want with me and the Jedi, pirate scum?" I snapped at him.

"So hostile!" He exclaimed, "I am offended. One, because you are not pleased to see your dear old friend. And two, I figured I was notorious enough for my intentions to be known across the galaxy. I want my profits!"

I rolled my eyes. I should have known. Hondo was planning to sell me and Kenobi to some third party for who knows how much money. 

"I don't think that's going to happen, Hondo. I will break free," I growled at him, anger seething from me, "When I do, you will be sorry you ever dared to cross my path."

"Such a fiery spirit! I like it."

I began to struggle against the restraints, but Hondo's pirates removed me from the room before I could do any serious damage to him. I was cuffed again and forced to sit down next to the clone.

"What did he tell you?" the clone turned to look at me.

I was shocked that he had approached me first, but I replied to him anyway, "He is going to sell me and Kenobi to a third party. I have no idea what he has in store for you. Speaking of Kenobi, have they brought him back yet?" 

The clone shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I thought he was with Hondo, but I guess not."

I thought long and hard about what I was about to suggest. It was a bold move, even for me. If Grievous ever found out about this, he wouldn't let me sleep for a week. However, it seemed to be my only option at this point. 

I turned to face the clone and said, "We need to form an alliance."

His eyes grew wide and he looked at me in surprise, "That's surprising. Just a bit ago you were trying to kill the general and me."

"Not kill. Simply capture and hand over to my master for war bargaining."

"Like that makes it any better. Why should I trust you?"

I sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy, "Listen, I know you have every right to be suspicious. However, I can't escape this place alone, and neither can just the two of us. We need to free Kenobi in order to escape."

"As soon as we're free, we go our separate ways and don't try to kill each other?" he asked warily.

"I promise."

"Well then, it looks like you got yourself a deal, Seppie."

I laughed at the nickname, "It's (Y/N)."

The clone nodded at me before speaking quickly, "I'm Cody. Now, let's get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys! What a fun chapter to write. I can't wait to continue the story! Thank you all for reading.


End file.
